Bella's Kids
by MidnightMasquerade21
Summary: What if Bella didn't just have Nessie? What if she really had three kids but only one was from Edward? Their stories from their point of view.


Riley Pov

I remember being next to my twin hiding behind my other sister. Only she was seen and heard by our unknown "family". When we could hear our "father" he was only talking to Nessie, she was over the moon about it. They never notice we were there as well. It didn't seem fair; they had a name for Renesmee not even that long after Dad "heard" her. They never thought that maybe they could have more than one baby.

I don't know how we're able to shield our minds from our dad's power but we do and if we can continue to use it, it will help us later no doubt.

Erik POV

The day of our birth is rapidly approaching we can feel that our size is becoming too much for our mother's weak form. From what I can tell we have maybe a day or two before we are forced to make our way out. Riley doesn't really care; she just wants to get out of these close quarters. Nessie is _way_ too happy about breaking our mom. Don't get me wrong I want to get out of here too but I don't want to kill her.

Nessie Pov

We were almost allowed out into the world, I am so happy! For the last day I have been trying to calm myself so that I don't hurt momma but it has become too hard. I just can't help but be excited, I was finally gonna meet my mom and dad and the rest of the family. With that thought in mind I got so excited that I kicked my right foot out, connecting with the very middle of my mom stomach.

_"I am so sorry momma,"_ I thought in despair.

Bella's (Mom) Pov

Out of nowhere the baby kicked my stomach to bits.

_Holy shit cakes she's strong!_

I bent over in pain, holding my stomach.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward cried.

"Yes," I croaked "she doesn't know her own strength yet." I was still bent over and holding my stomach.

I felt an abnormally warm hand on my left shoulder, I look up and I saw my Jacob, my best friend standing behind me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion; he just smiles and shakes his large head. As he smiles my baby is thrown from one side of me to the other.

"Holy Shit," I moan in pain.

"Jesus she's beating you up good," Jacob states in a state of shock and horror. I just ignored that.

"Edward is it possible that we are having more than one baby?" I asked scared of the answer.

Riley Pov

"Stop kicking her you moron" Erik cried.

"You're going to hurt her!" I finished.

We both shoved her away; she crashed into the other side of our very small womb.

We heard our mom moan out _Holy Shit._

"Now look what you did," Nessie yells at us.

"Wait, wait listen." Erik said.

We quieted down so that we could hear the family talking just outside of our small home for the time being.

"Edward is it possible that we are having more than one baby?" mother asked.

_Finally_

"I can only hear Renesmee but. . ." Dad trails off.

_There may be more, it feels like there's more than one. Should I tell her?_

_**Erik, I heard Dad thinking he knows that we are here after all;**_ I sent my thought to him. We have this thing we can do; we can read each other's minds and everyone around us.

_**Yeah I know, I heard more or else the same thing but now he doesn't think so because we're being quiet; **_was the returning thought.

"Maybe but I don't hear anything. . ." Dad trailed off as he began to get lost in thought.

Edward (Dad) Pov

Any sign of more children that might be in there with Renesmee went away in a second of my hearing them. I had heard other thought other than my baby girl, I know I'm correct, I bunched up my forehead as I went further into my thoughts. Maybe whomever it was heard me and quit talking.

"I guess we will have to wait till the birth."

Erik Pov

"Nessie will you _shut_ up!" Riley yelled at Nessie. She just wouldn't shut her cake hole about how it was the big day. _Whoop _de do.

"At least we will finally be able to get out of this hole with this raging lunatic," I replied bored with this whole situation.

All day we have felt uneasy but we could only guess at what was the cause. We wished for our mother to make one wrong move so that we could get our birth going.


End file.
